Melting the playboy's heart
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Eriol owns a company and is a playboy. He had so many flings that he didn't want commitments until he meets Tomoyo, a sexy and pretty girl who wants a commitment, not just some intercourse. Watch her as she melts our playboy's heart little by little.
1. Their lovely first meeting

**Well, I tried to write an M-rated story because Tomoyo and Eriol don't have much lemon for the readers to read and I succeed, I guess, so enjoy and don't forget to review! =)**

**Summary: Eriol owns a company and is a playboy. He had so many flings that he didn't want commitments until he meets Tomoyo, a sexy and pretty girl who wants a commitment, not just some intercourse.**

**Eriol's company:**

Eriol is staring until someone knocked. He is busy thinking of some girls.

"Come in," Eriol said. Sakura entered.

"Hi, Eriol, I just want to say that my cousin is available for the position of secretary." Sakura said, smiling. Eriol smiled. Currently, his company is looking for a secretary because last week, his mother fired the oldest.

"Oh, thank you, Sakura." Eriol said. Sakura giggled.

"No problem; anyways, you better don't make her one of your flings." Sakura said. Eriol blinked.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled.

"She wants a commitment that you always hate." Sakura said. Eriol sighed.

"Sakura, you know why I don't like commitments, right?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah but this one is different." Sakura reminded. Eriol just stared at her. Sakura smiled.

"Anyways, I got to go." Sakura said, smiling. Eriol nodded. After she left, he decided to go to a bar.

**Bar:**

Tomoyo is currently enjoying watching her friends dance. It was interrupted when a guy sat beside her.

"One cocktail, please," The guy said. Tomoyo looked at him. He had a blue midnight hair with blue eyes covered by a round eyeglass.

_He's cute. _Tomoyo thought. The guy smiled when he noticed her staring at him. She blushed.

"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and you are?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled charmingly.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, pleased to be your acquaintance." Tomoyo replied. Eriol smiled.

_Wow, she's amazingly beautiful._ Eriol thought.

"Do you want to dance?" Eriol offered. Tomoyo nodded as they went to the stage. Tomoyo laughed happily as Eriol smiled seeing her so happy. The song ended and a slow, romantic one came up. Tomoyo expertly placed her hands on Eriol's shoulders as he gripped her waist. They swayed to the music and stared at each other's eyes. Almost unknowingly, their faces inched closer together. Suddenly, Eriol pulled Tomoyo closer to him and place his lips over hers. Tomoyo hugged his neck tightly as they kissed long and hard.

Tomoyo let out a small moan as Eriol broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Wow," Eriol murmured. Eriol blushed for the first time as he remembered the kiss.

"What?' Tomoyo asked, smiling. Eriol shook his head and smiled. And, before they knew it, they were kissing again. Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were closed as they simply enjoyed the kiss and the emotions swirling in their minds and the feelings in their bodies.

Tomoyo felt as though her body was on fire as Eriol hugged her closer to his body. She hugged him back as she smiled against his lips. Suddenly, Tomoyo snapped at reality and stared at Eriol and felt her heart skip a beat but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Tomoyo said, biting her lip. Eriol look's confused. He didn't let go of her until he kissed her again.

"Please, call me, Tomoyo." Eriol said, stuffing a paper at her hand. Tomoyo sighed and nodded. He let go of her.

"I've got it so bad." Eriol muttered as he stared at her retreating form.

**After that day:**

Eriol remembered Tomoyo as he dialed his best buddy and now was clad in a black slacks, white shirt, blue necktie and black coat. He slumped down on his couch in his living room and waited for him to pick up the call.

"_Hello, Hiiragizawa?_"

"Have you found an applicant for being my secretary?" He asked immediately. Syaoran hummed.

"_Actually, I found none but Sakura said that she have a cousin that wants to be a secretary, right?_"

"Yeah, but in case I don't like her, I want some substitutes for her. I don't want to have the problem of having stacks of application forms on my already occupied table." Eriol said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his legs.

"_You only used that tone when you've found something very interesting. Why Eriol, did you have a good night last night?" _A smirk appeared on his handsome face. With Tomoyo's image in his mind, he answered.

"Yes, and I would say that she's very great." Eriol said, smirking. Syaoran chuckled.

"_So, who's the lucky girl that the playboy bachelor took interest to? Is she pretty or smart?"_

"No, she's cunningly gorgeous and a very intelligent girl, I'd say." Eriol said.

"_Is she going to last a week or two?"_

"No, of course not, approximately three days, I think." Eriol said.

"_You think? Why, did she refuse you?" _ Eriol didn't answer. Syaoran smirked; he hit the bull's eye.

"_So, did your heart skip a beat?"_ Eriol sighed.

"No but I blushed." Eriol admitted. Syaoran let out a surprise laughed.

"_You blushed? A playboy like you blushed? I want to meet this girl." _Syaoran teased. Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I know that you can't believe it but so do I." Eriol said.

"_Don't you think of having a serious relationship?" _ Eriol hummed.

"Syaoran Li, I'm 23, not 30. Look, I'm still not falling in love with anyone so how would you expect me to have a serious relationship?" Eriol said. That's true. He had gone past for so many girlfriends and they would always last for a week or lesser before breaking off with them. And he never felt his heart beat faster whenever he was with them or whenever he was kissing them but Tomoyo was different because she made him blushed.

"_Okay, I give up. Anyways, you have to see Sakura's recommendation first; she may be qualified for you." _ Then, Syaoran hung up on him.

After three days of no communicating between Eriol and Tomoyo, what they don't know is that they'll meet again. Eriol stared off in space as he thinks of Tomoyo.

"I want to meet her again." Eriol whispered. Suddenly, someone knocked at it revealed Sakura.

"Good morning, Eriol, I'm with your new secretary." Sakura said. He nodded. Some one entered. She was breathtaking. Intelligent soft lavender eyes, long smoky black hair... she was tall and graceful and unlike many of the beautiful women he knew she had intelligence in her eyes. His eyes went wide.

"She's your cousin?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded.

"I agree, and then can you get out first, Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded as she goes out of the room. Tomoyo looked at him in surprise.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, I presume." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm your new boss, nice to meet you." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo blushed and nodded. Suddenly, Eriol pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Tomoyo landed on his lap. Eriol lightly bit her bottom lip. He heard her give a small gasp, so he took the chance to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. She withdraws.

"Sir, what on earth are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. He went back to his chair and sat her on top of the table.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to feel your skin." He pushed her coat down her shoulders and threw it behind.

"But we're in your office and I don't want anyone to catch us doing things here-Eriol!" Tomoyo said. She gasped as he pushed her back on the table and with a swift flick of his arm, removed all the papers on his table away thus making it flew everywhere. Throwing his tie aside and pulling his shirt from his pants, now unbuttoned, he towered over her who was trying to stop him from ravishing her on his table. But before she could speak, he did the first move and captured her lips in a kiss.

Finding it useless to fight him, she surrendered onto him and returned back all his kisses. She ran her hands down his shoulders, sliding his shirt off of him. In return, he pulled her tube down and hiked her skirt up, piling the two garments around her waist. Not able to restrain him anymore, he unclasped her strapless bra and as soon as her breasts came uncovered, he closed his mouth over her right peak. While his mouth was busy lavishing her breast, his fingers came trailing her violet thong's band. And smoothly, he pulled it down her creamy her legs. He then unbuttoned his pants and let it pooled around his ankles after unzipping it, removing his boxers afterward. He broke free from her breast and what he did next caught her breath away.

Eriol bent down level to her womanhood and started licking and sucking her there. She stifled a moan and tried her best not to secure his face on her core. She arched her body and couldn't stop a very loud gasp from escaping her lips when she felt his tongue entering her non-stop. He continued with his ministrations and tasted some juices seeping out from her. And with a strangled moan, she came and he held all of it.

Tomoyo watched bemusedly as he dived for her lips, letting her know how she tasted down there. And as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, he rammed his hard arousal inside her, hard and fast.

And the primitive dance started with a very wild rhythm. After their activity, Eriol made Tomoyo clean up his mess.

"God, I can't believe you made me clean up your mess!" Tomoyo said, half-amused, half-annoyed. She was picking up every pieces of paper that was pooling around his table. She actually refused his command to clean it, but he took her underwear and was not going to give it back to her if she won't follow him. So here she was, doing her boss' first work for her. And to top it all, Eriol was sitting in his chair looking so smug with her underwear on his index finger, watching her bent down and rearranged the entire file that he removed on his table.

"Sweetheart, hurry up." He mused, chuckling as she shot him a glare but nonetheless do what he told her to do. And as she picked the last paper and placed it on top of the table, she turned to him and stretched out her right hand.

"Now give me that," Tomoyo demanded with a firm tone. Eriol rose from his chair and strode in front of her. But instead of dropping the undergarment on her hand, he picked her up on his arms. Her eyes narrowed at the glint she was seeing in his eyes.

"Eriol, if you don't put me down I'll-"Tomoyo was cut off as he dropped her down his couch. He then kneeled down in front of her and to her shock he slipped her underwear past her ankles and now sliding it up her knees.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol merely rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm returning it back to you." She felt shivers ran down her spine when his fingers ran through her thighs and she slightly lifted her hips for him to be able to fully put it on her. Once the tricky job was done, she stood up and watched with a stoic look as he stood up in front of her.

"By the way, I have something to tell you." She started and walked passed him. "Now that I'm your secretary and you're my boss, this will be the last time we'll do it." Tomoyo whirled around and managed to catch the bewilderment and disbelief in his narrowed eyes.

"I don't see the big deal in it." Eriol said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing, really. I just wanted to avoid rumors that I'm placed in this position because I'm sleeping with the CEO. And besides," she looked back at him, "I'm looking for a commitment." Eriol resisted the urge to snort. Well, if she is looking for that, then this relationship should really end. He wasn't thinking of being stable for the moment. But he admits that he would surely miss having her writhing under his touches.

"That's exactly what Sakura said to me but," Eriol said, unable to continue. Tomoyo smiled her famous smile. Eriol caught of it.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I wasn't really looking for a commitment so I'll just wish you luck." A small smirk lit her face. Eriol smirked, too.

"But," he added, "let me have another kiss from you." And before she could react or move her feet, he had pulled her by the arm and his other hand flew behind her head, inclining her as he sealed her lips with a gentle, yet desirable kiss. Tomoyo pulled away.

"Okay that's enough." Tomoyo said, withdrawing. Eriol licked his lips with a smug and unsatisfied look, and then he watched her as she left him alone in his office.

_Someday, you'll be mine. _Eriol thought.

**Please review. Thanks… =)**


	2. Girlfriend and sexually frustrated

**Chapter 2:**

Tomoyo is currently at office. She was sitting on secretary's cubicle while doing the unfinished work that the last secretary left.

"Good morning, is Eriol here?" Unfamiliar woman said. Tomoyo looked up. Lime met amethyst. Tomoyo smiled.

"Do you have a meeting with Eriol-sama?" Tomoyo asked. The woman smiled.

"None but tell him that Jackie is here." Jackie said. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow but buzzed her new boss.

"_Yes? Miss me already, sweetheart_?" Eriol said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Please stop flattering yourself, Miss Jackie is asking for you." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed.

"_Cover me up; tell her I'm very busy_." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed as he cut the connection off.

_What a stubborn and arrogant boy._ Tomoyo thought. She looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry but he's currently _very _busy." Tomoyo said. Jackie glared at her.

"But tell him I want to see him right here, right now." Jackie said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"That's why I suggest you to set a meeting for you to see him." Tomoyo said. Jackie sighed.

"I don't have to set a meeting because I am his girlfriend." Jackie said. Tomoyo looked at her.

_His girlfriend...? Tsk._ Tomoyo thought. She felt jealousy running through her.

"Then, if you're his girlfriend then why can't you understand that he's currently working right now?" Tomoyo asked. The employees in the other side of the floor peaked from their cubicles to see what was going on.

"I don't care if he's working! I am going inside." Jackie said. And with that, she headed towards the door. Tomoyo just let her do what she wanted, and since the woman announced that she's his girlfriend, she assumed he'll understand it.

_Darn, this woman was very pushy. _Tomoyo thought. Jackie knocked but he didn't respond.

"Eriol-baby, it's me Jackie." Jackie said but he didn't respond. She knocked again and again. While Jackie stood in front of the door, Tomoyo picked up the phone and ringed her boss.

"Your girlfriend is knocking at your door. Just talk to her, her loud voice is irritating ME." She said, boldly. Eriol chuckled on the other line.

"_Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not letting her in. And she wouldn't manage to enter because I automatically locked it. Oh and for the record, she's not my girlfriend."_ Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Okay, fine, if that's what you want." Tomoyo said. And as simple as that, she cut the connection off. After a couple of seconds, the woman grumpily made her way towards the elevator without even glancing at her. Maybe the woman realized that she wouldn't cope up with Eriol's stubbornness.

"Good, gosh she's very irritating." Tomoyo said. Syaoran went out of the elevator just as Jackie entered it. He made his way towards Tomoyo and leaned over her desk with a small smile present on his face.

"Hi," Syaoran greeted. Tomoyo looked up. Their eyes went wide.

"Syao-kun/ Tomo-chan?" They both said in unison.

"I didn't know that you worked here." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, Saku recommended me." Tomoyo said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"_You're_ her cousin that she recommended?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, anyways, do you want me to inform him that you're here?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran smiled.

"No need, I'll just surprise him. Oh, is Eriol pressuring you?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"No, he's not pressuring me, he's seducing me." Tomoyo admitted. Syaoran chuckled.

"I got to go." Syaoran said. Tomoyo gasped.

"Oh, I forgot that he locked his door automatically." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smiled, knowing why.

"I think I know the reason. Then, can you inform him, Tomo-chan?" Syaoran asked. She nodded. She pressed the intercom buzzer.

"Eriol-sama, Syao-kun is currently waiting at your front door. And mind you, your girlfriend already left a while ago." Tomoyo said.

_Syao-kun…? Do they know each other? _Eriol thought.

"_Send him in. And how many times do I have to tell you that she's not my girlfriend?"_ Eriol said.She rolled her eyes at this. She decided to ignore his last sentence and turned to the brown-haired lad.

"He said you can come in now." Tomoyo said, smiling. Syaoran kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, and please melt his heart." Syaoran said, going in. Tomoyo blinked.

_Melt his heart? _Tomoyo thought.

"What a gorgeous secretary you got this time, Eriol. She's oozing with sex appeal yet still managed to look tough. Is she your current fling?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed.

"She was. She ended it. Anyways, do you know each other?" Eriol asked. Syaoran smirked.

"She's my girlfriend's cousin." Syaoran said. Eriol made a tsk sound.

"Is that bitterness and jealousy I hear in your tone?" Syaoran teased. Eriol looked at him.

"Maybe," Eriol admitted. Syaoran laughed.

"Eriol, I think you're hooked." Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

"Whatever you say, all I know is I want her. I'll get her back and the best way is for her to be my secretary." Eriol said, smirking.

"Seriously, Eriol, you're very hooked. I have to warn Tomo-chan about this." Syaoran said. Eriol chuckled before they broke in a fit of laughter.

**Eriol's office:**

Eriol grumbled in frustration. It's been a week since his 'break up' with his secretary Tomoyo, and up until now he was still sexually frustrated. He had gone in a few bars to find some fun with some girls but every time he kissed them, Tomoyo's image would appear in his mind, thus he never got any progress with any woman this week because of her.

So he was currently releasing all of his stress on his paper works and to the person who caused his frustration.

"Overtime…?" Tomoyo asked him in bewilderment. He nodded and watched as she crossed her arms under her breasts, making it look bigger. He suddenly remembered how they taste inside his mouth while he lavished her hardened peaks…

Shit. He could feel his pants getting tighter by the thought that he almost forgot Tomoyo was talking to him.

"You heard me right, Tomoyo." Eriol said. Tomoyo frowned.

"But, why, you don't have that much paper works." Tomoyo said.

_Because I couldn't hold any longer until I got to have sex with you again. _Eriol thought. He inwardly smirked at the anticipation of ravishing his secretary on his office floor later after all the employees went home. He will surely make her scream in pleasure once he plunge himself deeper and faster inside her tight and wet core.

"Because I said so, wait, I'm the boss here so just do what I say." Eriol said, smirking. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. There's something off about her boss today and she was having suspicions about the 'overtime' he was telling her. Is it really the secretary's job to stay working if her boss is still working? Does she really have to wait for him to leave the office first before she does? In her company, it is okay to be alone than having the secretary wait for you.

She didn't reply and just stared at Eriol for a while. He must have noticed it and slyly smirked at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or…" Eriol stood up from his chair and pulled her to him by the waist. "Am I too irresistible that you can't help but stare?"

"Please stop this, Sir." Tomoyo said. Eriol lifted a brow at this.

"But why, don't you love my touches? Especially if I'm touching you _there-_"

"I'm leaving." She announced, cutting him off as she turned around to leave. He caught her wrist before she could even take a step.

"No, you will go nowhere." Eriol grabbed a black remote and pressed a button, then proceeded to pull her towards the huge carpet in front of his couch. He surprised her when he sat on the couch and left her standing there. Leaning back with his arms on top of the couch, he gazed at her.

"Take off your clothes." Eriol commanded. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"What, are you saying for me to take off my clothes?" Tomoyo asked. He rolled his eyes in irritation.

"You heard me right." Eriol said. She stared at him incredulously.

"You're insane." Tomoyo said, staring at him.

"Not really, just addicted to you, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"But that doesn't explain to why you wanted me to take my clothes off. It's not my job to relieve you for craving for sex. I'm leaving." Tomoyo said. She went for the door and a tad relieved that he didn't stop her. Just to find that the door won't budge.

_What the-?_ Tomoyo thought.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I thought you're leaving?" Eriol mused amusingly. Tomoyo huffed in irritation and angrily headed for him. She stopped in front of him and glared.

"What the hell do you really want from me?" Tomoyo demanded. She couldn't take this stupid game of him anymore, she has a work waiting for her on her desk and her boss was preventing her from actually finishing it. Can't he just tell her directly what this is all about?

Eriol smirked.

_Looks like the game was starting to get more interesting…_ Eriol thought. He could practically see her anger, and instead of feeling threatened, he found that this side of her even turned him on. And he will get what he wanted from her tonight, on his office floor.

"Now you're asking. Isn't it obvious to you what I really wanted? And _Who _I really wanted, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Realization hit Tomoyo like a wave and she couldn't stop a grin from appearing on her face.

"Oh. Did I really satisfy you that much that you're starting to crave for more?" Tomoyo taunted haughtily. She surprised Eriol this time as she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Oh, is my honey frustrated? What do you want me to do with it?" Tomoyo teased. Eriol cursed in his mind at the heavenly feeling of having Tomoyo this close after waiting for such a long time. Leaving no chance of letting her get away, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. His hand fisted through her green locks and with a groan, crashed his lips down on hers.

Tomoyo realized that her boss who she was making out with was very aroused. She could feel his length pressing under her bum. But in spite of liking the way she was torturing him, she still wanted to finish her work. So she pushed him away and stood up. Only to be pulled back with her legs straddling him and her skirt hiked up around her waist. Eriol immediately wrapped his arms around her waist before she could stand up again and buried his face on her hair.

"Did you really think that I would let you leave just like that without doing anything with this?" And he rubbed his erection right against her womanhood.

Tomoyo gasped. She could clearly feel his hardness behind her lingerie. She could feel desire starting to rush all over her body. And when Eriol pulled her more with his arms caressing her back up and down, a small moan escaped her lips.

Eriol grinned arrogantly after hearing Tomoyo's moan. He continued to leisurely rub himself against her, holding back a groan while he licked her exposed neck and jaw.

"Do you like it, _honey_?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, trying to focus on her rational mind. But Eriol mistook it as a sign of surrender and proceeded to cover his mouth over a clothed breast. She gasped in surprise as her eyelids flew open.

"S-Stop this, Eriol…!" Tomoyo said. Eriol rested his chin on her chest and glanced up at her face with a lazy smirk.

"Now you're saying my name. But I'd rather hear you _scream _my name..." Eriol said, sexually. He kissed her collarbone up to her throat until he met her lips once more. He kissed her sensually, taking his time in coaxing her to respond to his kisses. He pried open her mouth and swiftly pushed his tongue inside.

Tomoyo's head was swirling with different emotions as she felt Eriol's tongue massaging hers, his hands feeling her soft curves and his erection settled right under her core. Her knees started to feel jelly as shivers ran down her spine. And as her last resistance snapped, she instantly moved her hands from his shoulders to round his neck. She kissed him back just as equally as his, meeting his tongue with a gentle stroke that made Eriol to grunt in approval.

Eriol slowly leaned back, taking Tomoyo along with him. As his head rested on top of the couch, Tomoyo's face towered over him with her hair falling like a curtain. And soon enough, their kiss intensified until they have to break for air. Tomoyo panted on Eriol's neck, running her hands soothingly through his silky raven hair as he breathed on the side of her head. He tore her panties from the side and threw it behind the couch, perfectly hiding it from any view. Tomoyo gasped in surprise and glared at the smirking lad.

"Why did you do that? I don't have any extra pair to use today!" She scrambled on her knees and towered over Eriol and tried to look for her damaged underwear. This position gave Eriol the chance to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. Pulling his zipper down while CC practically shove her chest on his face, he pushed his boxers and pants down his knees, just enough to free his erection from the tight compartment.

When Tomoyo found where her panties landed, she backed away from towering Eriol and tried to get up on her feet. But of course, Eriol prevented it from happening and his hands immediately landed on her naked butt and pulled her down on his lap once again.

But instead of landing on something fabric, she landed on something hard and long.

And when she glanced down, she found him naked from waist to knees. And his shaft was the one pressed right against her womanhood. When did he do that?

Eriol gritted his teeth.

"_Ahh… oh Tomoyo… Ahh…_" Eriol moaned. He could feel Tomoyo's wetness on the base of his shaft, and it was heightening his desire to the utmost degree. He gazed at her face and found that she was just as affected as him at their intimate connection. She has her eyes half-lidded and her face a bit flushed.

"Sir, I have to… get to my table-_ahh…_" She moaned in delight as he moved his shaft against her wetness a bit. This is bad. Her boss' seduction was getting into her. Though she wouldn't admit that she kind of crave for him these past few days.

Eriol sucked a certain spot on her neck that sent her whimpering. He couldn't hold back any longer. The frustration and restlessness he experienced this past week was now taking its toll on him that he needed to bury himself deep inside her tight walls right now. He grabbed her on her hips and lifted her up, positioning himself on her entrance. Without any warning, he slid his head inside her and stayed in that position for a while.

Tomoyo's breath hitched on her throat as Eriol's head entered her. Pleasure fogged her mind and body and all she could think of at the moment was to take Eriol deeper inside her. Eriol endured the pulse of his shaft for a release to coax her into giving in with his seduction.

"Tell me baby, do you want this?" He pushed himself another half-inch inside her, moaning at the feeling of her around him tightly. Tomoyo bit her lower lip from moaning loudly. She leaned herself against Eriol as she clutched his shoulders tightly. Her body was screaming for more.

"E…ri…ol." Tomoyo said. Eriol pulled himself out with his head still buried inside her.

"Tell me, Tomoyo, do you want me? Should I stop this, huh?" He whispered on her ear in a low voice. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to feel him inside her completely.

"No, don't stop. I want you, Eriol. I want you to take me, now!" Tomoyo exclaimed. That was all that he needed for his restraint to snap. Firmly holding her on her hips, he pulled her down full to his shaft. Eriol satisfyingly groaned in ecstasy. Finally, after a week of torture, he once again was inside Tomoyo's tight, hot and wet core. Tomoyo gasped in pure delight as Eriol's length stretched her into pleasure.

"_Ahh…Eriol… Ahh, more, more… Eriol…!_" Tomoyo said in pleasure. Having Eriol inside her felt so good and so right, she can't stop the feeling she wants.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you feel so good…" Eriol grunted on her neck as he moved inside and out of her in a slow motion. She straddled him properly and pushed his back against the couch, eyeing him with half-lidded eyes. Then she sat up, taking charge of riding him to their peaks. She moved her hips up and down, enjoying their intimate connection as Eriol pulled her by the nape to claim her lips once more. Eriol broke the kiss and let out a guttural moan from deep within his throat. He let Tomoyo ride him to oblivion and with his eyes closed, he leaned his head back as he relish at the delicious friction their joined parts were making. Then, he massaged Tomoyo's left breast as he sucks on the right one. This made Tomoyo wet and she moved her hips up and down in a fast motion and their lovemaking went so on and on.


	3. New relationship?

**Chapter 3:**

Tomoyo tiredly rested her whole body against Eriol as the latter planted kisses on her neck and her lips while his hands caressed her thighs up and down after a mid-blowing orgasm. She rested her head on his right shoulder and inhaled deeply. The scent of their lovemaking was overwhelming, and she seriously needed to fix herself, too.

_I need a cold shower..._ She looked around. _But there's no bath in here, damn. _Tomoyo thought. Raising her head, she looked at Eriol.

"Is it too much if I ask you to take me home?" Tomoyo asked, pulling herself up. Eriol pouted oh-too-cutely.

"You're going home? But it's still too early..." Eriol said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and stood up, untangling herself from him.

"Do you really think I could work out there if I look like this?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol gave her an over-all stare. Messy hair, flushed face, hickeys on her neck, swollen lips, wrinkled skirt, and a white substance leaking down her thighs. She looked like a mess to another person's point of view, but to him she looked so alluringly sexy woman. He hummed and placed a hand under his chin in an elegant way.

"Well, I don't mind," Eriol said, giving her a wink. Tomoyo snorted at his attempt to look charming in front of her. She pulled her skirt down and ran a hand through her hair.

"I knew you'd say that, you sex maniac." Tomoyo said.

"Is that a compliment, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo ignored him.

"Anyway, please open the door this instant." Tomoyo ordered. Eriol smirked as he walked towards her. She closed her eyes while folding her arms below her chest. Eriol hugged her behind as he plants kisses at her neck. Tomoyo opened her eyes.

"We've just finished another round, yet, you want it again?" Tomoyo asked, pulling away but Eriol was way stronger. He suddenly put one finger inside her butthole. She gasped. Eriol started at faster manner. She began to pant as she bends because her knee is bucking up.

"Wow, it's making your knee go weak, isn't it?" Eriol asked. She didn't respond.

"S-s-s-stop I-it, E-Eriol..." Tomoyo said. He didn't. Instead, he took his erect organ out and made Tomoyo hold it using her right hand.

"Stroke it." Eriol ordered. Tomoyo obeyed as she stroked it in a fast and hard manner. Eriol is beginning to get weak.

_Damn, she is so amazingly good at this... _Eriol thought. He suddenly stopped Tomoyo's hand. He placed his cock between Tomoyo's legs. Tomoyo felt so good. Eriol began to move as he holds Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo can't withstand the pleasure so she squished her legs. Hence, making Eriol cum. After that, Tomoyo pushed Eriol at the bed.

"My turn..." Tomoyo said, surprising Eriol. She sat on his belly as she licks his nipples. Eriol groaned. Tomoyo then bit it as Eriol's hands pushed Tomoyo's head towards his chest.

"_T-Tomoyo... more... ahh... Tomoyo... more... bit harder... lick it more... hmm..." _Eriol erotically said. This aroused Tomoyo. Instead of obeying him, she placed her womanhood just above Eriol's face. Tomoyo blushed deep red as Eriol placed his hands to her waist and began licking her. Tomoyo arched her back. Her saliva is coming out of her mouth. Feeling very horny, she pushed her womanhood towards Eriol's face.

"_Eriol... please... eat... m-me... more... ahh... ahh... I... ahh... B-beg y-you... ahh..._" Tomoyo said, moaning. Eriol gladly accepted as he licked harder and harder and in a minute, she finally came. Panting really hard, the two got off each other and lay on the bed to rest.

"You really are a sex maniac, Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo said, panting. He smiled.

"Well, I'm your sex maniac after all." Eriol said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Eriol looked at her and began to kiss her. Tomoyo wrapped her hands around him. He put his tongue inside and Tomoyo lazily opened her mouth. Hence, they're having a tongue battle.

"Can I ask you why you don't want a commitment?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled sweetly.

"Well, I don't want to be a woman's underling, if you know what I mean." Eriol said, stroking her hair. Tomoyo stared at him.

"Why would you be a woman's underling?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled.

"Well, you know, my weakness is seeing a girl or a woman cry." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Oh, you mean if you saw her cry she might say what she wants and you might obey her?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol laughed.

"Yeah, you're really an intelligent woman." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled.

"You know, not every woman is like that." Tomoyo said. Eriol stared at her, listening. Tomoyo smiled.

"Girls like me want her man to protect her, to care for her, fight for her, eat with her and so on and on." Tomoyo said, smiling. Eriol nodded knowingly.

"So, basically, you want us to be gentle with you and fill you with love?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. She put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that's what I want. Do you want to know why I want commitment?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him with gentle eyes. Eriol slowly holds her chin as the space between them closes. He kissed her gently, a soft touch of two lips, nothing more. Tomoyo smiled.

"So, do you want to?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol laughed.

"You know, this is the first time I talked with a girl with a gentle and nice voice." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked, tilting her head.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"When I talk to one, her voice is full of seduction." Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed for the first time. Eriol's eyes widened.

"Well, that must be because you're seducing her, too." Tomoyo said, laughing. She looked at him. He's still frozen.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called. Eriol blushed madly.

"Umm... well, you see... you really have a beautiful voice that... I can't stop blushing just hearing it." Eriol said, stuttering.

_W-why is my heart beating so fast? Damn, what do I do? _Eriol thought. Tomoyo blushed like a tomato.

"T-thank you, Eriol, I appreciate the compliment." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her.

"C-can you be my girlfriend?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo's eyes widened. Eriol gasped.

"N-no, that's not what I mean... How should I say this... umm...? I... I want to be more than friends with you but not a commitment... umm..." Eriol said, stuttering. Tomoyo can't help but laugh.

"Haha.. I know what you mean..." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed in relief.

"That's good. You see, I want to get to know you better. I want to become your best friend or something like that..." Eriol said, truthfully. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, Eri-kun..." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Thank you, To-chan..." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed at the nickname he gave her.

_Looks like I melt his heart a bit. What should I do? I like him. _Tomoyo thought, blushing. Eriol saw Tomoyo's face getting red.

"Umm, To-chan, are you alright?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, thank you, Eri-kun." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"Ne, To-chan, can I have a kiss?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo gaped.

"W-what are you saying, best friends don't do that." Tomoyo said, blushing. Eriol blinked.

"Really? Then, consider it as a greeting then." Eriol said. Tomoyo pouted.

"Mou, Eri-kun, what am I going to do with you?" Tomoyo asked. Then, she grabbed his necktie.

"Be prepared." Tomoyo said, smirking. Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo sucks on his tongue, not giving him time to suck on hers. Then, Tomoyo stopped. She smiled slyly. She closed her eyes as she closed the gap between them. Eriol touched her on her right cheek as he gently presses his lips on her. Tomoyo smiles.

**To be continued...**


End file.
